A Coming Together
by Rei Ant
Summary: Currently being edited. There's been a recent change in school districts, resulting in some interesting transfers. A change in the Blade Breakers training tactics doesn't help. What will happen when a new evil threatens all of them and the ones they love?
1. Prologue

**_There's been a recent change in school districts, resulting in some interesting transfers. A change in the Blade Breakers training tactics doesn't help. What will happen when a new evil threatens all of them and the ones they love?_**

**_A.N: _**Over this past year I feel my writing has developed immensely. Reading over_ A Coming Together_, my very first fanfic embarrasses me. My writing in general was awful, not to remark on how bad and drawn out the chapters/plot are.

Surprisingly, this seems to be a popular fanfic, though perhaps it's just that it's been online for about two and a half years. Really love this story and feel I must finish it. However, the state it's in now makes me want to throw it all out. I will persist though and re-write all the chapters. I'm sorry if there's some plot changes as it skips from the new writing to the original and apologise for any confusion this might cause.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and the backgrounds and original plots from the shows they come from do not belong to me. I am in no way affiliated whatsoever with any person or company that does.

Finally we begin.

**Prologue

* * *

**

It was a surprise to the spiky-haired Yuugi Motou when the boy ran into him, taking him to the ground.

"OW!" a voice screamed and Yuugi felt the person fall onto of him. Yuugi lost focus for several moments until his eyes revealed a dark haired boy with a red cap attempting to get up. Yuugi raised himself to a standing position and offered a hand to the boy that was still on the ground. The other boy rubbed his bottom and waved his hand away. Another boy soon appeared at Yuugi's side and when offered the other boy did not reject his hand of help.

"Are you ok?" the new boy politely asked Yuugi.

"He should have been watching where he was going!" cried the other boy before Yuugi could respond.

* * *

"Usagi-chan! Don't you have anything else to do but come here and read my manga? If you really want to read them take SOME home! But don't sit there laughing like a hyena doing nothing! You're getting in my way!" An angry voice screamed at the blonde girl, positioned in a lounging position on a bed, a comic open in her hand. Usagi cast an innocent look at the dark-haired girl.

"But Rei-chan! If I read them here, I won't have to take so many home…if I take them home I may get so distracted reading them I won't do any work!"

"You never do work anyway! I can't believe you! Don't you know you're bothering someone who _is_? If you have to read them now, take them somewhere else! _Anywhere_ else!" screamed the Shinto priestess, Rei Hino. She waved the broom she was holding violently at Usagi in warning. Usagi shot another innocent look in reply and clamored over the bed as the broom fell where she had previously been sitting.

"I MEAN IT!" Rei said was a frustrated whine in her voice. Usagi, her hair tied like two odangos on top of her head, grabbed a few comics and pouted.

"I'll go read outside, so I don't disturb you're precious…AHH!" she screamed as the broom came down near her again. It landed with a _swisunck_ on the wooden floor and Usagi fled outside to the courtyard. Sighing Rei put down her broom and started to remake her bed.

'_That Usagi…'_

"What's wrong! Yuuichirou to the rescue!" yelled a handsome young man, in the temple robes as he rushed into the room. All he saw was a puzzled Rei making her bed. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Ah… Yuuichirou…what _are_ you doing?" said the girl, also dressed in the customary temple robes. Yuuichirou gave the room a wry glance and proceeded to open up different cabinets and drawers.

"I thought I heard screaming…I came to your rescue" Yuuichirou said blushing bright red. Had he made yet another mistake?

"Yes…well, Yuuichirou, since everything's fine now I think you can stop going through my drawers…" Rei said, striding over to him and giving him a kind glance.

"But what if whatever it was is still hiding in here? Rei-san, we really should look for it…" Yuuchirou said heroically, trying to gain some grain of dignity back.

"AH!" He yelped, as Rei closed her underwear drawer on his fingers.

"Well we certainly won't looking for them in there, that's for sure."

* * *

It's better then the original, at least that's something to be proud of…

… # Rei Ant # …


	2. Chapter 1: Lunch And Other Matters

**_A.N: _**As a sidenote, the old use of the **Ray/Rei** is still active. Whilst I full acknowledge that they both should be spelt **Rei**, it's hard to tell the difference between the two. **Ray** is Ray Kon (Beyblade) and **Rei** is Rei Hino (Sailor Moon).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or am in any connection with the creators and owners of the respective anime/manga characters and plots. They deserve all the credit and responsibility.

_Chapter 1: Lunch and Other Matters…

* * *

_

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking…" Yuugi said apologetically, despite the fall not being his fault. Yuugi, timid and shy by nature, was never one to point out flaws. A peacemaker. That didn't mean he was a loser…he was after all quite competitive…especially when his 'other self' kicked in…

"Yeah, ya got that right! Well, sorry isn't good enough! I challenge you to a battle!" said the boy, a scowl on his face. The other boy, dressed in what looked like a traditional Chinese outfit, sighed heavily.

"Takao, he said he was sorry. There's no need to battle," he said, giving Yuugi a knowing, sorry smile. Yes, he knew the fall wasn't Yuugi's fault. Yuugi smiled back, but the other boy, Takao, took it as a sign of peace.

"Hey, I'm sorry too…I guess…shouldn't have been rushing, but I heard there's this huge food court round the corner that's like super cheap! Do ya wanna battle though? I have this new attack I want to test…Of course I'll win, even without it" the boy named Takao said with a wink and a large grin. His companion sighed again. Yuugi cast them a puzzled glance.

"A battle? You mean a duel?"

"Yeah! C'mon! You have a beyblade don't you? Let's battle, all ready! Let's find a dish! The faster we battle, the faster I get to eat!" said Takao energetically. The other boy frowned and crossed his arms.

"Takao…they don't beybattle here. It's not one of those towns. That's why we're here remember?"

"But Ray!"

"You can't if they don't know what it is!"

"We'll just have to show him then!" Takao said triumphantly and turned back to Yuugi.

"Do you know what this is?" Takao said, brandishing a spinning top from his pocket and holding it under Yuugi's nose. Yuugi glanced down at the blue object, carved with curves and slightly bigger then the size of his palm. On top, dead center was a picture of a blue grinning dragon. Underneath was labeled: Dragoon. Yuugi's purple eyes flicked towards Takao and the Chinese boy's again, revealing a puzzlement and interest.

"I've never seen one before, they look pretty cool"

"Gahhhhh…" Takao answered, putting it back in his pocket and slapping his hand against his wide forehead. The other boy smiled and held out a bandaged hand. Yuugi looked at it, but Ray grabbed his own.

"I'm Kon Ray"

"Motou Yuugi…"

"So what do you do for fun around here? Where's the competition?" asked Ray, gesturing around them. Yuugi smiled.

"Duel Monsters is definitely where the action is" answered Yuugi proudly. The other boys lifted an eyebrow.

"We haven't heard of it," said Ray.

"Blading is _definitely_ better" Takao smirked. Ray and Yuugi both sighed.

"I'm sorry…he has a…competitive streak. As an apologetic gesture for him, we treat you to lunch? I need someone new to talk too…"

"I'd rather not. You don't have to apologise for _me_. Ray, I don't know if it's good for us to be hanging out with someone who doesn't even know what a beyblade is." Takao answered in place of Yuugi.

"Then what about Hiromi? She's been hanging out with us forever and still doesn't know what's going on!" said Ray, matter-of-factly. Takao turned red and crossed his arms.

"Ray, that's mean. You can't say that…"

"Fine. And here I thought you wanted to go to that food court, with rushing and bumping into people..." smirked Ray, as Takao eyes lit up and he turned and ran down the street.

"FOOD!"

The remaining boys gave a sigh and a weirded out look to each other.

"I'm sorry…that's just Kinomiya Takao for you, food manic and Beyblade champion…" Ray said.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but…you're very short! Just how old are you…?" Yugi went red and his eyes traveled to the ground.

"I'm 16…" he answered, shuffling his toe. His height had been the subject of bullying and pranks for many years, and though some good had come of it, it still hurt. It wasn't his fault that he was a head shorter then everyone else, was it?

"Your kidding…woah…I'm 16 too…most of us in the BBA team are…well, minus Kai and I guess you wouldn't really call Hiromi or Kenny part of the team technically…and Daichi is rather young, but he's not here anyway…"

"Team?" Yugi enquired.

"Yeah, Takao and I belong to the team representing BBA Japan, the world champion BladeBreakers or just the BBA" Ray stops and colours slightly, "sorry…did I seem to patronizing or stuck up? We're not really…we just like blading…"

Yugi looked up and smiled.

"Its ok, you didn't. You sound really good at Bey-…whatever it's called…" Yuugi said and they both laughed.

"Well I guess we are…we're very determined"

Nothing is said for several seconds. Yuugi bit his lip and smiled at Ray again.

"Uh…umm…shouldn't we be catching up with…umm…Takao, wasn't it? He's probably already there, nothings far here"

"Sure," Ray said as they started to walk in Takao's direction, "…so…what's Duel Monsters?"

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan!" a bubbly voice in front of the blonde said brightly as the voice's owner approached Hikawa shrine. Usagi shaded herself from the sun with a hand, as she glanced up at the new comers. Blinking, she could make out several dark figures.

"Are we late for the meeting?"

"Where's Rei-chan?"

"Hey! What are you reading this time?" A voice said kindly.

"HI GUYS!" Usagi cried, wincing as she felt something jump in the middle of the two odango shaped hair buns she had on either side of her head. Usagi whined and brushed a black cat off her head and flipped the two pigtails that streamed from her buns back over her shoulders. The black cat winked as it started pacing the wooden floor.

"Meow…you weren't _studying_, were you, Usagi-chan?" the cat said, as the other figures, who it appeared were used to this cat talking, laughed.

"Well, what are you reading Usagi? Its not the right shape to be a text book from school…and we all know the chances of it being from there" said an averaged height, bluenette, with ice blue eyes to match, standing at the side of the other two figures. A blonde on her right, wearing a short, orange, mini skirt, a red shirt with a big red bow in her hair, whispered the tall brunette next her.

"Of course, Ami, could tell the difference between a text book and another…another...umm…"

The brunette laughed and shook her head, much to the frustration of the girl with the bow.

"Well, Mako, she studies heaps, OK?"

"Well, more then you, Usagi and I, that's for sure!" Mako said, sending the group into a fit of laughter.

"Just because I don't do as well as you guys…especially Ami," Usagi started as everyone cast glances at the blunette, the resident school genius, "but it doesn't mean I don't study…"

"And your grades reflect it…." piped Luna the cat, smirking. Usagi glared down at her pet.

"I just have other things I want to do. Like read manga." Usagi said smiling, "All work and no play makes Usagi very bored."

The others burst out into laughter as one of the sliding doors opened and Rei stepped outside and sat next to Usagi.

"Did I miss anything? Sorry, Yuu-chan was coming to my rescue again. As much as I want rescuing from her, I wasn't the one who screamed and ran out of the room"

"Humpf! You were gonna hit me with your broom! I hate to think what might have happened if you had something that could kill!" Usagi said standing up, smoothing her blue mini skirt and adjusting her pink jumper.

"You think!" yelled Rei back and standing up, she stuck her tongue out at Usagi. Usagi, in childish response stuck hers out at Rei. The others sweat-dropped from the sidelines

"This could go on forever, " Ami remarked, leaning against a wooden pole.

"Nope, longer then that, Ami! " commented Mina.

"Why do they always fight?" Mako asked, not really expecting an answer.

"We'll never know" said Luna, as she jumped into Ami's arms.

* * *

"Takao-san really likes to eat doesn't he?" commented Yugi to Ray, as he watched Takao eat bowl after bowl of food. Ray laughed again.

"Yeah…I have no idea where he puts it all"

"Mmumpf…"was Tyson's only response, mumbled though a mouth full of food, crumbs spluttering out over the low table. They were seated in a large traditional Japanese restaurant and sat close to a window, though not much light from outside shone through the wooden blinds. Beyond them were several other tables, a buffet and the soft chattering of other customers could be heard.

"SEE! I told you they would be here!" said an annoyed female voice as it stepped up behind them. Ray groaned beside Yuugi and Takao nearly vomited.

"I never doubted you for a minute, Hiromi!" said another voice beyond the female, but not very far away.

"Why didn't you leave directions!" shrieked the female, a brunette with a pink shirt and a black skirt as Ray waved them to sit down. Behind her followed three males, though they didn't seem to be there on her account.

"Konnichiwa, everyone. This is Yuugi Motou. He had an unfortunate…accident with Takao earlier." Ray said with a killer smile that the rest of the group reflected, save for the older boy, a blunette and what appeared to be a bad boy attitude.

"Accident? Takao? What were you guys doing?" asked a blonde haired boy, with blue eyes, sporting ridiculously bright orange overalls and green top, sitting himself down in a chair next to Takao.

"Knowing Takao, it probably involved food, a road and a large truck" said the boy with bluish hair, dark eyes, a tank top which showed off his perfectly muscled chest, dark blue jeans and strange shark fin like markings on his face.

"Too bad he didn't do himself any harm. So…" he continued and motioned towards Yuugi, "are you a blader?" Yuugi, sitting across from him blinked and looked to Ray for assistance.

"Well, actually, Kai, Yuugi's a duelist." Ray said confidently, using his chopsticks to spoon some rice into his mouth. Takao had long ago started to renew his eating. The blonde boy however, had just arrived back from the buffet with a plate plentiful of food and managed to catch the tail end of the conversation.

"A duelist, eh? Well, I don't know what that is but it sounds cool. Hi," he said flashing a smile and once placing his food on the table, shaking hands with Yuugi, " I'm Mizuhara Max."

"I'm Tachibana Hiromi," the girl announces, sitting down on Tyson's other side, "and this is Kenny or 'The Chief' as we sometimes call him." She then motioned to a brunette boy who was just under Yuugi's height, with large glasses that appeared to be sitting on his head, his hair so thick you could not make out his eyes. Instead of a plate in front of him, a shiny blue metallic laptop sat, beeping away, as he typed things into it. The boy paused and smiled in Yuugi's direction.

'_How does he get around with such big hair? Do those glasses actually serve a purpose?'_ Yuugi wondered briefly, before realising Hiromi was continuing with the introductions.

"…And this is Hiwatri Kai" The blunette gave a nod of his head in recognition of his name before turning to stare at the other customers. Hiromi took a gasp of air and continued " I guess you already know Ray and Takao…"

"Well, Takao is hard to miss…" Max joked, throwing his head back, then jumping forward, and forked his defending food and started to eat like Takao. Yuugi gave an amused glance to Ray who responded with a laugh, sending Yuugi into a laughing fit as well. The others in the group gave puzzled looks and Hiromi took the opportunity to move to the buffet. Takao looked up from his food to give the laughing pair a heavy glare.

"Ont…ke…foo...of meh!" Takao mumbled to companion it. The comment only sent everyone else in the group into laughter, as the other customers in the restaurant whispered and gave them strange glances. Realising they were disrupting the rest of the establishment they apologised, quieted down to eat and for several minutes nothing but silence and low whispers came from the group.

"YES! So that's it! Thanks Dizzi!" The Chief cried randomly, causing the group to give him their full attention. Kenny blushed red and tapped his fingers on the laptop. He'd been talking to it again…

"No problem Chief" the computerised Dizzi beeped breaking the silence. Yuugi smiled and leaned over to see the screen.

"Your computer reminds me of a friend of mine's computer...his can talk too…except his is a lot bigger…" He commented, pushing a button. Kenny brushed his hand away.

"Kaiba Seto, correct?" he asked, tapping more keys. The screen light reflected on his face and he looked eerie.

"Kaiba Seto owns that big, million dollar making building downtown, Kaiba Corp. We saw it looming over us when we first arrived, remember? The one with the moving dinosaur and the big flashing letters? Formerly, the World Duel Monsters Champion, until the one and only Motou Yuugi brought him his first defeat before going on to win the title "King of Games" at the prestigious Duelist Kingdom and several other key duels." Kenny said, repeating the facts that appeared on the screen for the others, who, minus Kai, shrieked in excitement.

"How come you didn't tell us you were practically the best duelist out there?" Ray asked with a smile.

"Wow…King Of Games sounds pretty impressive…" Max commented.

"Well…I'm not that good really…there are probably better duelists out there…." Yuugi said, getting shy and turning the colour of a tomato.

"Just none that have had the nerve to verse you, right?"

"You beat Kaiba! He's supposed to be the one no one can beat isn't he…"

"Yeah…you know I think I saw a television program on it once…"

Yuugi started to find the tablemat very interesting, tracing his fingers on the strands. He was a deep magenta now, still not used to attention.

"Everyone…give him a break…obviously he's not one to talk about how good he is. You're all acting like idiots" Kai suddenly broke in, the first time his deep voice had been heard. He appeared to have utter control of the rest of the group, as they calmed down and simply nodded and smiled in Yuugi's direction. Yuugi gave him a grateful glance, took a gulp of juice and his normal colouring soon returned.

"So, Yuugi…do you go to school around here?" asked Takao as he pushed his plate away, finally full, and burped to Hiromi's disgust. "'Cos, like, the BBA people sent us here to train and go to school for a while before the next tournament…I can see what he meant by absolutely no distractions…everyone's into those monster card thingys…"

Another pause occurred, while those of the BBA shook their heads and Yuugi sweat-dropped.

"Uh…yeah…I go to school here. My old school Domino High just merged with another, Juuban High, so they'll be a lot of new students…or old students…just new to me. My friends will all be there as well" Yugi said, trying to get rid of the weird silence. It broke and the others smiled.

"Cool! We'll all being going to school together then! It'll be nice to know someone," ever-cheerful Max said friendly.

"I don't know why Chairman Gogoro Daitenji sent us here. If he wants us to be ready for the next tournament he should have sent us somewhere with no school and plenty of beybladers to beat. There's just no point being here. It won't help." Kai said, though he had an indifferent tone in his voice. Something about his attitude did not make Yuugi want to warm to him; something instead wanted to either hurt him or send him to the shadow realm. In many ways he seemed like the old Kaiba-san, an attribute Yuugi did not hold in any fondness.

"Well, actually I think Mr. D, from the BBA, actually hit something rather ingenious. Here we have a town to practice beyblading in, where no one, and I mean no one, knows anything about beyblading. In this society we have to get on with daily life in a totally different environment, in a totally different way" the chief said, reminding all those that had met the intelligent fat man in a bowler hat's wisdom. Takao cried out and banged his head on the table, much to the passing waitress' distress.

"I have no idea what you where going on about just then!" he said as each person at the table uttered a sigh.

"Even little Daichi could have gotten that…" said Hiromi, commenting on the youngest of the team, spirited, red-headed Daichi's intelligence and highlighting his absence. He had, in fact, gone to visit his mother at their family village and would come much later in the season.

"He means that we have to do things different so we can cope with the pressure of change" Ray tactfully tried to explain.

"Then why didn't he just say that?" Takao asked in response.

* * *

Too much conversation, not enough story…

… # Rei Ant # …


	3. Chapter 2: A new day, A new schoolAnd ne...

A.N: Now I'm just addicted. Who can blame me?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, or characters, and I have used a couple of famous lines (e.g. 'thanks for lunch Mom! & the Asuka phrase for Rei Ayanami 'The Emotionless Doll'.) They belong to their respective and wonderful owners. But I do own the personality of Rei Hino (because I'm putting my personality in hers…you cant even tell the difference…but that's my REAL personality so there *sticks tongue out*) and the personality of Usagi (read the above Rei, but instead it happens 2 b my best friend) and also the personality of Asuka (another friend, but a very good friend) is finally featured in this chapter so I better add her. Please do not sue me. I'm way too cute to be sued. Lol.

*********************************************************************************************

**__**

Chapter 2: A new day, A new school...And new friends?

Domiban (a creation of merging the schools) High, the next day:

__

'Oh man I'm late! And at a new school too!…at least I'm not as late as Usagi…she's probably not even out of bed yet….locker 56…57…58…60…62…66!' Thought Minako (Mina) as she searched for her new locker. At the meeting yesterday at the temple they had done not much talking their 'jobs' but had (after Rei and Usagi stopped fighting) spoken about the upcoming resume to high school. Mako, Usagi and Ami's school Juuban High, had merged with another district school Domino High, creating Domiban High, and Rei was finally moving from T.A Catholic School For Girls, with her Father's permission, to the new high school, joining them. Mina wasn't expecting to move until last night after the meeting, when her mother had asked if she would like to. Well, of course she did! Anything to be with her friends! But now she was here and hadn't yet seen anyone she was having second thoughts. 

"Minako-chan! There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere! Have you seen Usagi-chan?" Asked a familiar, tall brunette, beside her the Shinto priestess, now in the school uniform.

"Knowing her she's just decided to get up! I wouldn't wait for her…Ami's already in class…you guys never told me she gets here AN HOUR EARLY just to READ! I swear…if she could she'd marry school…" Rei said.

"Well, I think we should wait for her…Its mean not to…it's practically a new school…she'll probably get lost on the way to class, I got lost just getting here! And it's not even that far from registration!" Minako cried.

"Well, if your ready Mina, there's five minutes to bell…even through we should already be there with Ami, we can wait for her out the front of school. If she's any later then bell we'll go to class." Mako said compromisingly.

*the girls look at each other and nod, before Mina closes her locker and they all run to the front of Domiban High*

*********************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the BBA House (a.k.a. the BladeBreakers house for a while):

"Forget it guys...he's not getting up" Kai said, dressed in his usual clothes, leaning against Tyson's bedroom wall. 

"Kai just because you don't want to go to school, doesn't mean the rest of us don't" Max shot back at Kai

"Whatever. But I suggest if you do plan on going you leave the snoring dickhead and leave."

"We can't leave him here! And anyways, he's expected to come! And so are you Kai! I don't believe you want to pass up this valuable learning experience" Kenny said

*everyone looks at Kenny with a are-you-sick face*

"Kenny…" Ray started

"WHERE IS HE!!!!!!!!!" screamed an angry voice as it burst into the room. Hillary was wearing the blue and white school uniform (if u don't know what I'm talking about check out Usagi's and the other's school uniform when their in high school. The guys in this story, just so you know, wear the uniform that the guys in yugioh wear when their in school), of Domiban High. Her short brown hair just styled in it's usual way, was now flipping around as she marched over to the sleeping Tyson's bed and begun to shake him violently.

"Well I guess if anyone was going to wake Tyson up it would be her" Ray said giving up. He too was dressed in the school uniform. You could tell he didn't like it. He put a hand through his dark, spiky hair and straightened the red, yin yang bandanna he had on to keep it up.

"Well, we'll know soon enough" Dizzi said, open in The Chief's arms.

"Mmmm…I don't wanna get up…..need…sleep…zzzzzzzzzzzz" mumbled Tyson

"IF YOU DON'T GET UP AND GET READY IM GONNA THROW YOU BEYBLADE OUT THE WINDOW!" (*big gasps, they know she's serious…she looooves school…**cough*)

*Tyson sits right up and rushes out of the room*

"I knew that would work" The only female in the room said, dusting off her hands and then making Tyson's bed, while the five males in the room, stood looking at her with amazement, their mouths open.

"Told you so" Dizzi smirked.(well, she's/it's a bit beast! It doesn't count in the above sentence! ^-^) 

*********************************************************************************************

Back at Domiban High:

*that annoying electric bell sound goes off*

"Can't say I didn't tell you so. She's not here and we're late for homeroom. We have to go NOW." Rei said matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm still not sure…it feels rather mean…but I guess your right. We can't wait any longer." Mina said sadly. *sigh*

"Well, I guess she'll have to find her own way to class. There's nothing we can do" Mako commented, "C'mon"

*girls shuffle there way to homeroom*

*********************************************************************************************

Usagi's house:

"Usagi! You're not up yet! GET UP! Your going to be late!" screamed Usagi's mum at her sleeping daughter.

"Just five more minutes…." Usagi mumbled in reply, still in dreamland.

"Usagi! You're already five minutes late! I can't believe I left you this long! GET UP!" Ikuko Tsukino (Usagi's mum) yelled as she shook Usagi awake.

"Alright (*Yawn*), I'm up…"

"Good. Get ready fast. You have to walk to school. Your Dad and Sammy already left." Ikuko said leaving the room

"Yeah…walk Sammy…mmmmm" Usagi mumbled

"Usagi! She said you have to WALK to school!" Luna said as she pounced on Usagi.

*Usagi's body coils at the hit* "Yeah, Luna…I heard you…I have to get up and walk to school"

"WALK!!!!!!!!!!!" She said sitting up, Luna falling on the floor, realizing what was going on.

*Luna straightens herself up*

"That's what your mother just said…"

"Luna! Why didn't you wake me up? AHHHHHHHH!!!!!I'm going to be sooo late!" Usagi yelled, getting up and getting ready for school.

*lazily Luna gets up and curls up on Usagi's bed*

"I did. You said it was way to early and you could wake yourself up. (*Yawn*)"

"I'm so late! Gotta go! Thanks for lunch mum!" Usagi yelled as she ran outside to school

"I'll never know what to do with that girl," *yawn* "Now its time for me to sleep...zzzzzzzzzz" Luna said and drifted off into a dreamless catnap.

*********************************************************************************************

Domiban High (again):

"I am sooo late! And on the first day of school!" Usagi squealed as she ran up the white steps of Domiban High

"We are so late! Thanks a lot Tyson!" yelled a girl in front of her that she did not know.

'_Well, at least I'm not the only late one….' _ Usagi thought as she ran, straight into an unknown boy!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Not again Tyson! Can't you stop running into people!?!" Asked a raven-haired boy in front of her, a red, ying yang bandana holding it up.

"I'm sorry!," Spoke a blonde boy, helping her up, "But were late and new and our friend Tyson over here (*motions to Tyson…who look rather peculiar in the school uniform…somehow he got past Hillary with his cap on...*) always manages to make us even later!"

"Guys! We're late! C'mon!" Yelled the girl

*They run up the stairs and reach the main doors. Once inside they realize none knows were to go*

"Well, umm, do you know which homeroom your in?" Asked Usagi

"2610, they put us all in the same class, Kai got put back, you?" said a boy with glasses on his hair…no eyes to be seen, holding a slip of paper.

"I'm in the same one!" Usagi screams, then notices a door to her left

"I think it's that way! C'mon!" Usagi yells to the group and they all start running toward down the corridor.

"Um...guys…You've run straight passed the door…idiots…." Kai yelled as he stopped at the door and waited for them.

*everyone down the other end of the corridor sweatdrops*

"Sure…we …knew that…" Max said quickly, running into the classroom.

"Yeah. Thanks for that Kai!" Usagi said she the others filed into the classroom quickly.

"Whatever" Kai said as he filed to the back of the room, unlike the rest who favored the front.

'_What a weird class…through I guess I was in an all girls class before this…and Usagi's in this class, she's such a ditz…of course she isn't even here yet…idiot...how weird it is to be in a class with my friends…' _Rei thought as she surveyed the classroom. She turned to face the back of the classroom and looked around. It sure was a mixed class. Just then their new teacher walked in. Rei recognized her to be Usagi's old teacher at Juuban High; she'd obviously gotten a transfer. Rei watched as she walked over to the teacher's desk and picked up the roll. The young, brunette teacher looked up at her loud class, and yelled a deafening:

"SHUTUP!", instantly everyone in the room clamed down and silenced themselves. Miss Haruna sighed.

"Finally. I was getting a headache. I'm Miss Haruna and I'm your homeroom teacher. How fun." She said sarcastically, "I already know most of you from school outings or in my old class. Is everyone he…"

A bunch of running boys and two girls entered the classroom, sliding in to seats in the front near Rei and her friends. Of course one of these late ones was Usagi. She looked flushed and puffed out. As Rei turned back to the annoyed teacher, another boy walked in, confident and cool. Rei expected him to sit with his 'friends' but he instead walked to the deepest corner of the classroom and sat down. '_Hmm…I wonder who he is, he looks kinda cute…' _Rei thought as she watched him. _'The again he probably has a girlfriend, _(*looks to her side, where just behind Minako, three boys and a girl are sitting*), _that short guy over there, cool hair (_it's like black with red tips at the top and blonde fringe bits coming down)_ is kinda cute too…very short through.'_

"Well after that exciting episode, (more sarcasm) you all have detention by the way, I would appreciate it if everyone in the class stood up introduced themselves and said their favorite hobby, last school and if they have any siblings (*groans from the class*). We all unfortunately have to get to know each other (*sigh*). So Miss (*points at Hillary, who happens to be 1st in line at the end of the classroom, next to Tyson), please start."

*Hillary stands up* "Ok! My names Hillary, my favorite hobby is hanging out with my friends (*smiles*) and helping the teacher (*flashes smile at Miss Haruna*), My last school was Tamiya High, in a different area of Japan, I'm here with the BladeBreakers team, and I'm an only child. Thank You! (*laughs*)" *Hillary sits down again*

"Do I have to do this?" Tyson says groaning. 

"Tyson! Of course you do!" Hillary yells at him.

"Shutup Hillary! Umm…I'm Tyson Granger, I live to beyblade (*many confused glances around the room*), I went to Tamiya High with annoying Hillary over there, I'm a REAL a part of the BladeBreakers, Hillary's just here to annoy us and I have an older brother. There. Happy now, Hillary?!?" Tyson says sitting down again.

"Yes! And if you say thing like that about me ever again, you'll never see another day!"

*BladeBreakers all roll their eyes*

"I'm Ray Kon. I went to a country school in China last. (*classroom filled with oooooo's, Rei blushes*) I'm also part of the BladeBreakers, so I guess my favorite hobby is to blade and while I have very close friends I have no brothers or sisters (*smiles*)."

"I'm Max! I'm yet another part of the BladeBreakers, so I guess I too love to blade and I'm an only child. Hope to see you guys around!"

"I'm Kenny, but for some unknown reason my friends call me 'The Chief' as well. I'm crazy about anything to do with computers, I help my friends out with their beyblades, I went to Tamiya High with the others and I also am an only child, but a brother or sister would be great!" Kenny said enthusiastically, pushing his glasses up his hair.

"I'm Makoto Kino, but my friends call me Mako. I love to cook and hopefully will one day open my own restaurant. I used to go to the old Juuban High and I have no siblings."

It was Rei's turn. Those who did not know her watched as carefully stood up. They could tell there was something different about her, but couldn't put their fingers on it She moved like a princess and was defiantly leader material.

Yugi could feel the Millenium Puzzle, a hieroglyphiced pyramid, with a strange eye in the center, put on a piece of leather rope around his small neck, pulse. _'Yami Yugi must being feeling this strange vibe im getting too, from this girl and the one before her…what an odd vibe…could they be evil?'_ Yugi thought to himself as he watched Rei get up. '_How incredibly strange…'_

****

"Hello. I'm Rei Hino. I'm a priestess at Cherry Hill Temple, so I spend a lot of my spare time there, or going out shopping. I previously went to T.A Catholic School For Girls. I'm an only child. Thanks (*smile*)" 

Everyone in the classroom watched in awe as she sat down again.

*Minako stands up and everyone turns to her* " I'm Minako Aino and people sometimes call me Mina. I used to go to Shibakouen High…in fact I didn't even know I was coming here till last night! I'm so happy to be here…It's going to be awesome!" *blushes red when she realizes everyone is looking at her because she completely off the subject, " Umm…anyway…I guess you guys just realized im kinda what my friends would call a time waster. (*laugh*), I love to read and look out for my favorite idols, one of which is the infamous Sailor V (*laughs…her friends know the secret behind that…*) and the Sailor Scouts (*Some people look puzzled, some people nod in agreement*). I also love to hang out with my best friends. The closest thing I have to a brother or sister is my pet cat Artimis. He's really cute and…" *realizes she's gone off the subject again, blush, sits down*

*Usagi clumsily stands up and smiles* "Hiya! I'm Usagi Tsukino! (*laugh*), And I love to hang out at the arcade playing games, shop, tease, save the world (*puzzled looks from everyone*)…"

'_There's an even stronger vibe from her! What's going on?!?' _(*puzzle starts to glow*). "YUGIOH!" Yugi shouted so quite it was bearly audible, but still a shout none the less. 

Rei whipped around quickly towards Yugi. She had felt something before but had chose to ignore it, but now it was way to powerful. _'Where is that strange power coming from? (*looks straight at Yugi*)…wait a minute…did he have those blonde streaks in his black hair before? He looks more confident. He seems a lot taller too, as tall as his friends. Is my mind playing tricks on me? No. Can't be. That's a force too powerful to ignore.'_

'Yugi, I sense a force. A strong one. Too strong for me to ignore and wait in the Millenium puzzle. Something's wrong here. I don't know whether it's evil through. Be careful.' A voice inside Yugi's head said. It was his alter ego. Yami Yugi. An ancient young Pharaoh sealed in the power of the millenium puzzle. A King Of Games. He was the Dark, as Yugi was the Light. They were one.

__

'Yes, Yami. I feel it too. I think that it's coming from the girls in front of us. Especially that Usagi, and Rei. They seem to have the most spirit energy coming out of them. I will try.' Yugi said to Yami.

__

'Yugi! She's looking at us!' Yami alerted his friend. *both give worried look, and turn away from Rei*

'_I sense it, I will find out what's going on. Whoever you are.'_ Rei thought as she turned around to stare at her best friend, Usagi.

"…I love looking at guys, I love food! (*Tyson looks at her as if saying 'Where? GIVE ME!', gets kicked by Hillary*)..umm...umm...ah...I love..."

"Usagi, I think that's enough. We still have a whole class to get through!" Miss Haruna said sharply

*Usagi blushes* "Um ok! I used't to go to Juuban High and I have a annoying brat of a little brother called Shingo." *sits down, everyone rolls their eyes*

*A boy with dark brown hair gets up* "Umm…I'm Shinji Ikari. (*seems shy*). I work for Nerv. As an Evangelion pilot. (*class goes OOOO in excitement, they all wish they were Eva pilots*), I don't really have any hobbies except for listening to music. I'm an only child." *sits down* 

*The introductions then start from the row behind him*

"I'm Joey. I love to duel. And look for hot chicks. (*Winks at Mako, Rei, Mina and Usagi, all either blush or turn and ignore his existence*), Used to go to Domino High and I have a little sister named Serenity. I was ranked 2nd in the last championships, so if you think you can take me on, I'll meet you in the student lounge!" said a tall, blonde boy a seat down from Yugi

"Joey!" cried the girl next to him

"He ha…don't worry Tea! I can beat anyone of these geeks!" Joey remarked to the girl.

A boy with almost mohawked brown hair, next to Yugi whispered out loud "I don't think that's what she meant Joe" 

*Joey blushes, Tea, Yugi and the boy sigh*

"I'm Tea Gardner. I used to go to Domino High with these jerks (*motions to Joey, Yugi and the boy, they Sweatdrop*), and I like watching my friends duel and just hanging out. I'm an only child." Said Tea, a brunette with short hair and blue eyes.

*Yami Yugi stands up* (Ok, like when he's tall with the blonde streaks and seems more confident and stuff that's Yami. The 'puny' one is Yugi. Ok? Good.)

"I'm Yugi Mutou. I've been going to Domino High and since I'm now the number.1 ranked duelist, minus Seto Kiaba, I have an obsession with Duel Monsters (*more OOOO's from the awestruck class*). I love to do puzzles and play games. I have no other siblings." *looks at Rei, their eyes lock for a second and he sits down, breaking her gaze*

"I'm Tristen Taylor. I'm an ok duelist but I have other things to do. I like hanging out with my friends a lot too. I went to Domino High too." *The mohawked boy sits down*

*All Yugi's friends and him start to giggle, until Miss Haruna notices and silences them*

"I'm Bakura Ryou. I also came from Domino High. I like to look at old things and read alone. (*sigh*) that's it. It's only me and my Dad at home." Said a scholarly looking boy, supposaly friends with Yugi and co., with a mop of light lavender (?) hair and kind eyes. Around his neck he had the Millenium Ring, with an eye in the middle of it. It looks at first to be a large dreamcatcher and looks kinda odd. He seems to be a quite boy.

"Hello. I'm Ami Mizuno. My hobbies are reading, studying and being with my friends. I previously was going to Juuban High. I am the only child in my family. Thank you." *Ami adjusts the glasses she only uses for school and studying and sits down again* *The Intros now go behind her*

*A girl with brown/ auburn hair and blue/brown (depends on your opinion, personally I think she has blondeish brown hair and dark blue eyes, but hey who am I to say? From this point on she my opinion, ok? Just to avoid confusion), confidently stands up, glare at Shinji and a girl at the back with blue hair and then turns towards the class*

"Hi! I'm Asuka Soryu Langley, charmed, huh? (sorry, I HAD to write that). I'm the BEST Eva pilot at Nerv. (*OOOOOO!*), no matter what anyone tells you. I'm a hyperactive genius; being forced to go to school. I love anime, teasing people (*quick look at the girl with blue hair, down the back, 'The Emotionless Doll') and piloting my Eva. I'm an only child." *sits down and stares at the cute guy she's sitting next to*

"Hey. I'm Yahiko Myoujin. I'm studying samurai swordsmanship. I love to hang out and have fun. (*winks at Asuka*). I'm an only child." Says a young boy with spiky-looking black hair as he sits down and passes notes to Asuka. They're obviously together.

*Intros from the back of Asuka and Yahiko, the back of the classroom*

The girl with short light blue hair that Asuka had been glaring at stands up. 

__

'She must be the quite one I've been told about…better shush the class, apparently she hardly speaks and when she does you can hardly hear it. Best to leave her relatively alone.' Miss Haruna thought as she shushed the class. The girl looked up and spoke.

"Rei Ayanami. (*everyone was looking at her, straining their ears to hear her*) I work at Nerv. I'm an Eva pilot. (*this time no one goes ooooooo…*). I do not have a hobby. I'm the only one." She said quietly, bearly above a whisper. As she sat down the classroom erupted once again in noise. 

"Weird chick. I heard she's not even human." Said one person to another.

"I heard she wasn't even human" the person replied.

Asuka leaned over to them and whispered loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"She's not. She's an emotionless doll!" 

Rei shrunk into the shadows, no one even noticing the quiet girl, even through the rumors were about her.

Miss Haruna grew tired of the gossip and decided it was time to end it. 

__

'Poor girl. No one appears to be her friend…this talk is starting to give me a migraine!'

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?!? (*no reaction from students*) SHUTUP!" Miss Haruna screamed at the class. Again when they heard her they quieted down, all except for a squeak from Usagi, how got dagger eyes from her teacher.

Kai then chose to stand up.

"I'm Kai Hiwatri. That's all you need to know." *everyone kinda stunned at the short speech. Kai was definitely not to be messed with*

"Well. That's the whole class done (*bell rings, Miss Haruna sighs*). I guess…(*everyone packs up quickly and leaves*). Fine then leave. I was about to say you could anyway. Stupid kids…How come I ended up with THREE Rei's in my class?" Miss Haruna said to the detriating class.

*********************************************************************************************

Outside the classroom, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristen, Bakura and Usagi, Rei, Mina, Mako and Ami are talking.

"So your all in the same classes? Except for you Ami? That's cool. Tea gets separated from us for her electives too.

She's doing French and Calligraphy." Yugi said to the other before him. He was still getting weird vibes from them.

"Actually, I don't have any classes with my friends except homeroom. I'm in some advanced classes." Ami said.

*All of Ami's friends get Sweatdrops* *Yugi notices Rei is looking distracted*

"Rei, isn't it? What electives are you doing?" Yugi says to her.

"Nani? Oh, yeah. Music and Calligraphy…with you Tea, I guess" She said, still awfully distracted.

'_Something's wrong here. I can sense it for sure now I'm up close to him. It's Yugi. I should tell the other before something happens…'_She thought to herself, not really listening to the conversation around her.

_'Yami. I think she knows we know about her and her friends.'_ Yugi thought to Yami, now returned to the puzzle.

__

'I know. But we must wait and make sure before we do something' Yami told Yugi, as they stared at her.

__

'It's bad really. She kind of cute-lookin'…'

'Yami! What about Tea?!' Yugi said, shocked because Yami had never said something like that about the Tea, the girl Yugi liked, and Yami had been the one going out with her!

__

'What about Tea? I don't feel the way you feel the about her Yugi.'

I know…but oh well. Anyway Yami she seems the type to already have a boyfriend, you seem way out of her league and to get back to the original thought: SHE COULD BE EVIL!' He shouted at Yami. *they both sigh*

"Guys were going to be late for English! C'mon!" Tristen yelled at the group and him and Joey started racing down the corridor.

"We'll see you guys at lunch!…If we ever get to lunch. I gotta go catch up with those to idiots." Tea said running after the other two.

"Yeah. Cya!" Yugi said about to run after them.

"Yugi wait a minute. Goodbye!" Bakura said catching up to Yugi and they stared walking slowly down the corridor.

Ami straightened herself out then looked at her watch. "Guys, I'm gonna have to run…I have Advanced Chemistry! I'm going to be late!"

Rei looked at her friends and decide it was time. "Scouts, I think we might have a new evil on our hands"

*********************************************************************************************

Further down the corridor, Yugi and Bakura are talking:

"Yugi, I felt something from those girls." Bakura said quietly to Yugi.

"I know Bakura. I felt something too. Yami thinks it may be evil. We better watch out for them. They may want our 

Millenium Items (the seven items are sacred, anyone who possesses all seven will have the ultimate power)" Yugi said quietly as well.

*Yugi looks at his watch*

"Bakura! We're gonna be late for English!" Yugi shouts and takes off down the hall.

Yami Bakura watches him going down the corridor, and walks down slowly himself.

"They're not all your going to have to be careful of little Yugi"

*********************************************************************************************

Well there you go. A nice long chapter that's taken me a few days to produce. This chapter has a lot of Yugioh, Sailormoon and Neon Genesis Evangelion (who all belong to there respective owners), I know. But you have to remember this is essentially a beyblade/sailormoon/yugioh fanfic. They'll be the ones I'll mainly write about, through some others make appearances (NGE), it's not really about them. I promise in the next few chapters I'll have more beyblade. Haven't had much this chapter. So yeah. Hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE R&R! If you know anyone else who should make an appearance or a place I can send this fanfic into ( I haven't found a site yet that covers this kind of crossover), I'd really like to know. Thanks!

…~*# Rei ~ Ant #*~…

**__**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Evil?

A/N: Finally decided to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, or characters. They belong to their respective and wonderful owners. But I do own the personality of Rei Hino (because I'm putting my personality in hers…you cant even tell the difference…but that's my REAL personality, so there *sticks tongue out*) and the personality of Usagi (read the above Rei, but instead it happens 2 b my best friend) and also the personality of Asuka (another friend, but a very good friend) is featured in this chapter so I better add her. Please do not sue me. I'm way too cute to be sued. Lol.

**************************************************************************************

**__**

Chapter 3: A new evil?

Lunchtime at Domiban high, Outside underneath the cherry trees, the Scouts are having a quick meeting:

"So we'll just confront him, I'll get my scepter out, we blast him to pieces and then we go for ice cream! How's that sound?" Said a cheerful and hungry Usagi. She wasn't in the mood for a scout meeting.

"That's completely stupid! We should try and find out what he's doing first!" cried Rei, about to bash Usagi's head in, instead she punched her on the shoulder.

"OW! Stop hitting me Rei!" *starts whining about how much it hurts*

"We don't even know if he's evil. We can't just assume just because he's spiritual powerfully he's evil. I say we get to know him better, then think about this." Ami said smartly, biting into her sandwich, ignoring Usagi's wailing.

" I agree with Ami. We just don't know enough. Besides, we should avoid killing him, perhaps if he is evil we can heal him. I don't want his cute friend Joey thinking I'M a mean person." Mina said, thinking about the blonde boy she'd just met.

*The girls roll their eyes at Minako's crush*

"Yeah, me too. Except the Joey bit. You think he's cute Minako-chan?…I think that other kid in our class…Ray…he's pretty cute…oh look! Here come Yugi and his friends! Hey Mina! Why don't you ask Joey to come sit next to you?" Mako said laughing as Mina blushed.

*Yugi runs up to the group*

"HI!" He says, sitting down next to Rei, smiling.

__

'Yami's kinda right…she is pretty cute…' He thought to himself.

*others run over and sit amongst the girls*

"Hey! Lets all go out after school! The new Sailor V movie's out today, it would be a great chance to get to know each other don't you think?" Tea asked

(*girls shoot glances at Mina*)

"Sure let's all go. It'll be fun." Yugi said.

"Do we get popcorn?" Usagi asks *Rei rolls her eyes and the others laugh*

"Of course Usagi! Sure, we'll come" Mako said gleefully

*Bell rings. Lunch is over*

"Well then it's settled. Well see you guys out front at the end of school. Let's get to class!" Tristen agreed.

*all depart to their respective classes, no one realizing Bakura wasn't there*

**************************************************************************************

Domiban English classroom, home time:

"I'm gonna do some serious beyblade training today!" Tyson said gleefully, standing in front of the classroom door, people filing past him on their way home.

"Tyson! We have loads of homework! You should be doing that! Not blading!" Hillary cried, coming out of the door.

"Hillary, the world doesn't revolve around school! I've had enough!" Tyson said and stuck his tongue out at Hillary. *Hillary stuck her tongue out at him, in reponse*

"Guys…." Max said, moving outside, Kai and Ray following.

"Maybe you should finish your homework then train Tyson." Kenny said, trying to please both of them.

"Well, since were here to blade I think…" Tyson started, still standing in the doorway.

"Get out of my way!" A girl says, pushing him to the floor.

"Hey, isn't that Asuka? From homeroom?" Max says looking at the girl as she steps on Tyson and moves down the corridor.

"That was a little uncalled for…" Ray said, helping Tyson up.

"My girlfriend said to stay out of our way! So get out!" A voice from the doorway said, kicking Tyson back down again. Yahiko, once Tyson was down, kicked Tyson again and hurried after his girlfriend.

"Ow…"Tyson whined.

"They sure are confident of themselves, them two" Ray said, watching Asuka and Yahiko walk further down the hall. *everyone sighs*

"Well Tyson. If you think you can train on the floor be my guest. Love to see you do it." Kai said, smiling an evil smile.

"Thanks a lot Kai. I don't see you trying to help me. Ow…Yahiko kicks hard…" Tyson said.

"Tyson! Are you ok?" Said the blonde girl, Usagi, from early that morning and in homeroom, running towards the Blade Breakers. *Blade Breakers blink*

"Yeah. Some losers kicked me! But I'll get them!" Tyson said as Usagi helped him up.

"Sure…if you don't end up on the ground first" Kai said

"It's his own fault. He shouldn't have been standing in the doorway like an idiot!" Hillary said, turning away and crossing her arms. *Tyson glares at her*

"But I thought he was an idiot…" Ray said smiling, as the group burst out laughing, all except Tyson.

"Ray! You're supposed to be on my side!" Tyson said

"Hi guys!" Usagi said, waving at her friends. 

__

'More girls from homeroom…'Ray thought to himself, _' I wonder if the tall ones single…'_

"Hi, Usagi-chan and others. You're the guys from our homeroom aren't you? The ones Usagi was late with?" Mina asked the group.

"Yeah. We blame Tyson! He sleeps to much!" Max said smiling

"Just like someone else me know…"Rei said meanly, looking at Usagi.

"Rei!"

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Kind of like you and food!" Rei said. *Usagi glares*

"Gosh…Usagi seems like a female Tyson!" Max said excitedly.

"We're going to the movies now with some friends of ours. Yugi Mutou, Joey, Tristen, Tea… They're in our homeroom too. Your welcome to come." Ami said, looking at her watch.

"We're having popcorn!" Usagi yelled in anticipation. *Rei rolls her eyes*

"Trust Usagi to only care about the food…" Rei sighed.

"Are you coming Mako?" Ray asked the tall scout. *Mako blushes*

"Yeah…if I don't come Usagi will eat all the popcorn!" Mako answered

"Cool…" Ray said as he blushed. *Other blink at Ray and Mako*

"I'm up for popcorn!" Max said, breaking the silence

"POPCORN!!!!!" Usagi and Tyson yelled in illusion, racing to the front to meet Yugi and Co.

*everyone sweatdrops*

"Ah…should we follow?" Hillary says to the group.

"Yes, we're going running quiet late if we don't." Ami said, sighing.

*All race down to the front of school*

**************************************************************************************

At the movies:

"Oh, Joey…I don't think it's going to work! If it doesn't we're all going to die!"

"Don't worry. It will work. Sailor V will come and rescue us!"

__

'This is the dumbest Sailor V film yet! I wonder if Mina's happy with it.God, as if Mina would do that…' Rei thought watching the film on the screen. Sitting beside her was Yugi, on her other side Usagi, pigging into the popcorn she and Tyson shared. They'd brought three buckets just for them. The rest of the group only shared one._'What pigs they are…'_

A battle scene erupted on the screen and Usagi squealed, popcorn falling from her mouth. Rei sighed and looked at her other side. Yugi was watching the movie intently and didn't even notice her. There was something, something, about him that she couldn't put her finger on. Everytime she had felt a power like his, that person or thing had been evil. What should she make of this person, as cute and as innocent seeming as he was?

There was a shuffle of feet and the sound of voices as the movie ended.

Usagi and Tyson stood up beside Rei, and high-fived each other. They had finished all the popcorn, Rei noticed.

"That was the best Sailor V movie yet! What do you think Minako? Was it accurate?" Usagi yelled. *Everyone looks at Mina. The scouts sweatdrop and the others look confused*

"Accurate?" Tea asks.

"Don't worry, Usagi likes to think Minako-chan is Sailor V. We all know she's not." Mako said quickly. A little too quickly. But no one appeared to have noticed.

"Yeah…fancy that…me, a sailor for love and justice…as if" Mina says, laughing nervously.*All the scouts throw glances at each other and look down at there feet* 

"I'm starved! Let's eat!" Joey yells at the group. *Usagi and Tyson look hopeful at the others*

"Sure. A nutritious snack would be great" Kenny said opening his computer and typing something in.

"Burgers and ice cream! That's what I feel like!" Max said, grinning

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Hillary said, nodding.

"Let's go over the road. I hear there's a great selection of food" Tea said smiling and leading the way to the restaurant.

The restaurant, smelled of food and over the pop music being played on the radio, little kids screaming, adults talking and a general murmur of happiness could be heard. The gang chose a huge booth over at the far end of the restaurant and sat down.

"I want a double bacon cheese burger, large fries and um...um...two large chocolate shakes!" Usagi yelled happily, sitting across from Tyson. 

"I'm having the same!" Tyson yelled with the same amount of energy. They had so much in common.

Yugi looked at his friends, new and old. Mina and Joey across from him, happy in conversation about the movie, Usagi and Tyson trying to eat more then the other, Tea, Kenny, Hillary and Max looking at Dizzi, Kai, sitting almost at another table, sipping his shake quietly, not listing to the talk around him. Tristen talking to a confused Ami about dueling and Ray and Mako talking quietly to each other. He looked beside him at Rei. Rei, like Kai, wasn't doing anything except thinking, looking out the window and sipping her shake. She looked to be in a totally different world. _'She does look as if she doesn't belong to this world…she doesn't seem to fit in here. Ha…maybe she comes from Mars!" _He thought, laughing at his last sentantence. There was something about her. Something that he couldn't put his finger on. Rei turned around, and for a moment, just like in homeroom, their eyes locked. They both looked away, embarrassed.

__

'That was so strange. I swear there's something about him that's just not right. Even through…why do I feel embarrassed? I didn't do anything!' Rei thought, biting her straw. She looked again at Yugi, who was now immersed in conversation with Max and Tea. _'He's sorta cute…I guess…but he's a little to innocent looking…maybe that's what's bugging me about him…Oh well…we'll figure it out' _Rei thought, turning back to her drink. When she looked up again she noticed Yugi wasn't the only one who'd been staring at her. Kai was looking straight at her.

"Well doesn't that mean that I could easily counter attack with a virus?" Ami asked, puzzled.

"Well, no, that wouldn't make sense. You'd probably either use a 'remove trap' card or wait it out." Yugi said answering her. _'This game is confusing…it seems you must have a lot of skill to play…but the strategy in it reminds me of chess'_ Ami thought looking at Yugi and Tristen's decks. She laughed.

"Maybe one day when I'm not studying and I know how to play we can 'duel' each other!" Ami smiled.

"Yeah. It'd be cool," Tristen said, also smiling.

"It'll be fun," Yugi said, agreeing. Just then the front doors crashed against the walls, making Usagi and Tyson scream in fright. A figure in a long navy blue trench coat walked straight up to their table and whacked his silver briefcase on it. Of course the loud noise made Usagi and Tyson hold each and scream.

"Shut up" Rei said, punching Usagi. *Usagi glares at Rei*

"Yugi. I want to duel you again. Right now, outside" The figure said, his brown hair, shortish, not hiding his handsome face. *Everyone in Yugi's group anime falls, other blink in confusion*

"Kaiba, Don't you ever give up? You lose to Yugi everytime…" Tea said, almost menacingly. 

"Yeah. No wonder he's now only the no.2 ranked duelist!" Joey said, laughing. Seto's face darkened. 

"I'd like to see you beat me, chiwawa. Shut up and behave like a good dog." Seto said back, smiling evilly at Joey. *Joey looks as if he's gonna cry*

"I'm not a dog…" *Seto smiles at him*

"Kaiba that was mean" Yugi said, upset for his friend.

"Not my fault he acts like a puppy. We gonna duel or not Yugi Mutou?" Seto said, still smiling insanely.

"Who's that?" Mako asked, looking at the tall young man. The chief typed something quickly into Dizzi and leaned across the group.

"That's Seto Kaiba. The guy I was telling you guys about earlier *Kenny looks at the bladebreakers, who nod in recognition*, He's the no.2 ranked duelist, demoted by Yugi from the no.1 spot. He's your age, but left school and he's a multimillionaire, the president of Kaiba Corp." Dizzi said to the group. *Kenny goes red*

"I was gonna say that Dizzi!" Kenny says, dejectedly. *The computer beeps*

"Well, Chief, You were to late." *Kenny anime falls*

"I don't want to duel you Kaiba" Yugi said calmly.

"You afraid? Coward" Seto said.

"Yugi doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to" *Everyone turns to see who said that, for once it wasn't Tea*

"Rei?" Usagi said, looking shocked. Rei crosses her arms and looks at the group.

"I just don't think people should be forced into things. There's nothing wrong with that"

"Yeah…this coming from you Rei! Miss Up-Herself-Who-Thinks-She's-The-Best!" Usagi yelled at the girl.

"Humpf!" Rei said and turned her back on Usagi. *Usagi glares*

"Ignore them…they ALWAYS do that! Anyway…I think Rei's right…Yugi shouldn't be forced into anything. If he is, you'll have to deal with me!" Mako said, holding up a fist. *Everyone agrees…except Seto, of course*

"Fine then. I'll duel you when you don't have your little fan club around!" Seto said, picking up his briefcase and stalking out. *Everyone lets out signs of relief and sighs*

"What a weird guy…" Ray said looking after him.

"Yeah. Too bad he's kinda cute…" Minako said, then looked at Joey and blushed.

"Yeah. He's a freak. Always asking Yugi to duel him…he loses humiliatingly and calling Joey a puppy. A must say it does suit him in a way" Tristen said, smiling.

"I'm not a puppy!" Joey yells. *Everyone laughs*

*Ami looks at her watch*

"I have to go! I need to study!" Ami said, gathering her stuff. *Everyone rolls their eyes at her enthusiasm*

"Ami, Ami, Ami…Always studying…" Usagi said, laughing and shaking her head. Ami gives her a look.

"Usagi-chan, if you even looked at a book more then what you have to, you actually might start getting better marks!"

"AMI!" Usagi yells, groaning. *Everyone laughs…again*

*Ami leaves to a chorus of good-byes*

*Usagi yawns, then leans on the table* "Maybe it's time I leave too…sleepy…"

"Yeah…can we go now guys?" Tyson said, also sounding tired.

"YES! I said we should go earlier! But of course no one listens to me! We have to finish our homework! We have school tomorrow!" Hillary shouts, then looks at the shocked group and sweatdrops

"I...ah…meant we should go home now. Yeah…"

"Is she queer? Or is it just me?" Mina whispered to Joey.

"I have no idea…" Joey said in reply.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rei said, getting up to leave. Yugi felt compelled to go with her, but looked up and saw Kai.

"I'll follow you out"

*Everyone looks curiously at Rei and Kai*

"Oooooo…" Usagi muttered. Rei shrugged.

"Whatever" Rei said, and turned to the door, Kai following.

*Everyone blinks*

"Wonder what's going on there!" Mako yelled, giggling.

"Matchmaker!" Minako laughed in response.

"Yeah…it would be sweet. Rei seems really nice. Maybe she'll do Kai some good" Ray said, catching on and also laughing.

"I agree. Kai and Rei would make a great match!" Max said, offering his two cents. 

"Yeah. The quiet ones!" Tristen laughed

"Yugi, are you ok?" Tea asked, looking at Yugi, whose face for some unknown reason seemed downfallen. Yugi looked up at Tea and smiled, too the other it seemed as if he were happy, but inside he felt the smile was fake.

__

'Hey, I'm sorry Yami. I guess she and the others have other ideas. Besides. As if she'd like us. That Kai seems so unlike us…' Yugi said, walking up to Yami, in the room in his mind, where they meet most times.

__

'When did I say I liked her? I said she was cute. Nothing more. We've only known her for one day, Hikari.

Anyway, just cos she walked out with Kai, doesn't mean they like each other does it?' Yami said, looking up at Yami.

__

'Yeah, your right. Like it matters anyway. We have more important things to worry about…'

**************************************************************************************

Late at night, the scouts are jumping from building to building:

"Ugh…Can't we go home? I'm tired! Can't this evil wait till tomorrow? I wanna sleep…" Sailor Moon whined as she trailed after the rest of the scouts. She had been dragged out of bed by Luna, after just getting to sleep. Going out to the movie and the restaurant with her new friends had tired her out.

"Sailor Moon, we can't just ignore a strong energy signal like this!" Sailor Jupiter yelled behind at Usagi.

"But I'm sooo tired! Ami…tell me I can go home to bed!" Sailor Moon complained. 

"I told you, you should have gone home, back when I left. You're only tired because you stayed so long!" Sailor Mercury said, unfeelingly. After she had left the restaurant she had gone home, studied for an hour and gone to bed. She wasn't tired at all and ready for any pop quiz. Sailor Venus, stopped and waited for Sailor Moon to catch up, her long blond hair blowing in the wind.

"It's alright Usagi. I understand. I'm kinda (*Yawn*) tired myself. But we have to find out what this is." Venus said as Sailor Moon finally caught up. She smiled.

"Besides! I want to know what happened with Rei and Kai!"

*Rei blushes and stops to face the other four scouts as they catch up with her*

"Nothing. Why do you ask?…Absolutely nothing…" Mars said, turning away from the group.

"Sure…"Mako tired to say, but was interrupted by a loud growl and a scream from somewhere in front of them. The scouts turned, and tried to locate the sounds.

"What was that!?!"" Minako asked running over to the sound.

"I don't know but it sure sounded strange!" Jupiter said as the rest of the scouts followed Venus.

"It came from over there!" Mercury yelled as they all landed in an alleyway and looked around. In the furthest end was a lizard looking youma, a dead-looking girl at its feet. The scouts sprung to stand right in front of the demon.

__

'Ew…it has bad breath..' Sailor Moon thought as she got out her scepter, ready for the other to attack it so she could kill it off. That's all she ever did. Sailor Jupiter was the one to try first and attack it. Lighting swirled around her green, pink and white fuku, as an antenna came out of her tiara.

"JUPITER THUNDER CR…huh?" she said stopping her attack as a figure in dark coat appeared. 

"LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the figure yelled, a small spinning top coming out from it's coat. *Scouts gasp*

"Hey! Isn't that a beyblade?" Sailor Moon whispered loudly to the others.

"I'm analyzing it right now…yes…your right! It is a beyblade!" Sailor Mercury said, answering the others curious questions. Rei looked carefully at the figure. _'No way. Rei, I think you're going a little crazy. There's no way on earth…is there?'_

Just then more beyblades burst in on the scene.

"Kai! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Is it a new bit-beast?"

"Woah…makes you think about squishing bugs…" * Scouts blink*

"Tyson? How cool! YAY!" Sailor Moon squealed as she ran over to him. She'd recognize him anywhere. 

*Tyson blinks* "Usagi? Where are you?" *looks around, even through Usagi's right in front of him, he doesn't notice* *Sailor Moon pokes him on the shoulder*

"I'm here silly!" *Insert Sailor Moon laugh*

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS! THE SAVOIRS OF LOVE AAND JUSTICE! OH MY GOD!"

"Hell yes!" Mina said, winking at The Chief. *Kenny blushes*

"How long did it take you to figure that out? We HAVE been standing here for 10minuets…" Rei said sarcastically. *Rei rolls her eyes as other sweatdrop*

"You could say I've heard of you." Kenny said, his eyes popping out of his head.

"Heard of you! Don't lie to them Chief. You're in love with them! I have to do so many searches on you scouts everyday…" Dizzi sighed. *Kenny goes red again*

"Let me get this straight. You guys actually exist? Weird. And here I was thinking if you did you'd be stuck up little bitches. And your not…well except for Miss perfect Rei, over there" Hillary said, motioning to Mars. Mars flushed red.

"Wanna say that again? I can be even bitcher…you might end up as a charred candle through" Mars said menacingly to Hillary. *Hillary looks a lil scared*

"Ah…sorry. Your just a little standoffish and when you do talk it always seems to be mean…"

"Shut up" Rei growled. Sailor Moon smiled and punched Mars gently on the shoulder.

"Nah. She isn't mean. She just hides her feelings. But I admit, she can be a real bitch…" Usagi said, smiling. *Mars glares at Sailor Moon*

"So Mako…your Sailor Jupiter? Minako…your Venus? Rei, your obviously Mars. Matches your personality. Mercury…Ami? You guys sure look pretty!" Max said also admiringly.

"LIKE I KNOW SAILOR MOON! Yay!" Tyson said, whooping in the air. *Sailor Moon sweatdrops*

"Yeah."

"Hey, I HATE to break up the 'Oh, there sailor scouts! Whoopee!' party, but if you guys were to dumb to notice, there's a giant lizard about to eat us and I'm the only one doing anything!" Kai yelled sarcastically over his shoulder at the group.

"Sorry Kai, guess we were a little surprised. GO DRIGER!!!!!!" Ray said releasing his bit-beast. The other two boys quickly turned around and focused on destroying the lizard.

"DRAGOON!"

"DRACIEL!"

*Sailor Scouts look on in awe*

"Wow…they look pretty cool! But why hasn't Kai released his?" Usagi asked the others.

"Their {The bit-beasts} made of an unidentifiable substance, but yes, they do look very interesting" Mercury said.

"BUT WHY HASN'T KAI! I WANNA SEE KAI'S!!!!" Sailor Moon wailed. 

"Grr…stop whining! He just doesn't need it, I guess" Rei yelled at Usagi.

"I hope were not too late! DARK MAGICAIN!, ATTACK!" Came a voice from behind them.   
*Everyone turns behind them, as a magician in purple outfit rushes forward and attacks the over sized bug*

"Yugi?" Mercury said, blinking. In front of her was Yugi, but he looked as if he'd had a growth spurt, and behind him Joey, Tristen and Tea.

"Um, which card? Oh, yeah, this will do, RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!!!! This will kick some ass!" Joey said; going through his deck and upon producing a card, a dragon with red eyes appeared. 

"Ok, now I'm really scared" Usagi said, looking up at the dragon above her.

"What is that thing?" Makoto asked as the dragon also attacked the bug.

"Joey?" Venus asked looking at Joey.

"Minako?" *Blink, Joey's eyes pop out of his head*

"Woah…I'm dreaming. Minako…Sailor Venus?" Joey said, staring at the scout in orange, blue and white.

"Yeah! That's me! Shenshi of love and beauty!…but um, Joey…what is that dinosaur? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Yami fight that man-eater bug. Woah…" Joey said, still shocked.

"Yami? Who's Yami?" Rei asked confused.

"That's Yami of course!" Tristen yelled, motioning to Yugi. The scouts looked puzzled.

"But that's Yugi!?" Mako asked. Joey shook his head and looked at Minako.

"No. It's not. That tall, confident guy over there is Yami Yugi. He's Yugi's alter ego. Sort of. Yami helps him have courage to do things." *Girls look extra confused*

Rei looked at Yami. Earlier that day…hadn't she seen him? When she felt that power surge from Yugi…but where was the power coming from? Where was this Yami coming from?

__

'This day is getting stranger and stranger…' Yami watched as Yami drew a card from the deck he was holding. Yami turned.

__

'Yugi…it's her!" 

**************************************************************************************

Nice, long and hardly any references besides the main characters! Well, this chapter is done! Don't forget to R&R!

And by the way, for some old reason, my friend Rei Rei, wants me to advertise for her so yeah! Go find her story! The story's called 'Usagi's scared! Where is her love? Oh a youma!', it should be under drama, sailormoon. I think with the title she was trying to aim for a Japanese episode title…oh well, she's off the planet anyway! So yeah go read and review hers!

…*~# Rei ~ Ant #~*…


End file.
